


Hanging Out

by shgran



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Consent, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: 他们只是朋友。





	Hanging Out

“我们是朋友，不是吗，贾斯汀？”

这是布莱斯将粗壮的阴茎缓缓捅进贾斯汀体内时最常说的一句话。

贾斯汀已经忘了这段扭曲的关系是什么时候开始的了——也许是某个派对上，他们在庆祝棒球队的胜利或者失败，每个年轻人都喝得有点多，昏暗房间里旋转的彩灯下布莱斯在旁人看不见的角度握住他的腰；某场练习结束后的更衣间里，布莱斯抓住了贾斯汀躲在储物间柜门后面偷偷打量他的眼神，并在众人离开后挤进了后者所在的淋浴间里；某场舞会前，布莱斯帮贾斯汀系上领结的手不容拒绝地按住他的后脑勺，贾斯汀跪在地上张嘴含进布莱斯勃起的性器。

布莱斯是他最好的朋友，所以他允许了。

他允许布莱斯抓住他的头发将他按在墙上，从背后硬生生地进入他。布鲁斯不喜欢戴套，也很少有耐心做润滑。贾斯汀有时会先在浴室里准备好自己，但更多的时候布莱斯随性而起，将他按倒在最近的桌子、沙发、墙壁和床垫上，拽落他的裤子，解开裤链掏出阴茎凶狠地挺入贾斯汀干涩的入口，换来后者痛苦的哭叫呻吟。

贾斯汀的手机铃声响起，在安静得只剩下喘息和撞击声的房间里格外清晰。他的身体一僵，布莱斯感觉到了身下人紧绷的短暂姿态，停下了侵入的动作，从贾斯汀褪了一半的裤子口袋里拿出他的手机。贾斯汀的手机屏幕上布满裂痕，某场球赛上的光荣牺牲，布莱斯多花了半秒的时间才在黑暗的灯光下看清来电显示上的名字。真是不顺眼，布莱斯想着，将胃一沉的原因归咎于破碎的屏幕，也许他该帮贾斯汀修修它。

“你的女孩。” 布莱斯将依旧在响的手机屏幕转给贾斯汀看，贾斯汀纠缠的棕发靠在墙上，转过头来，他的眼睛红红地看了看屏幕，又看了看布莱斯，布莱斯挑起眉朝他笑，“你不接？”

“布莱斯，别这样。” 贾斯汀皱了皱鼻子，声音沙哑，鼻音很重。他叫得太多了。“让它去，好吗？”

“我有另外的主意。” 布莱斯翘起嘴角，露出他标志性的坏笑，贾斯汀瞪大了眼睛看着他按下了绿色的接通，杰西卡甜蜜的声音从话筒里传出，“贾斯汀。” 她喊他。他能够听到她的微笑。而布莱斯选在在这时将炙热整根送入了贾斯汀的身体。

贾斯汀竭尽全力才没有让自己喊叫出声，他的身体剧烈地颤抖，每一块肌肉都在抗拒着生狠的侵入，眼泪从眼角沿着颧骨流下，直到话筒对面的杰西卡因为没有回应而又担忧地接着喊了一句“贾斯汀？”，他才能勉强将词语组织称句子。

“我在布莱斯家，宝贝。” 贾斯汀牵强地抬起嘴角微笑着，仿佛这样就能假装他的屁股里没有含着一根坚硬的阴茎，“……我们只是在随便玩玩，兄弟们一起……啊！……我、我待会再打给你。” 他不知道杰西卡能否听出他声音的抖动，盛着泪水的眼睛恳求地望着布莱斯，后者似乎终于心软地按下了挂断。贾斯汀还没来得及松口气，布莱斯便随意地将他的手机往身后丢去，贾斯汀的身子一颤，布莱斯便粗暴地擒住他的脖子将他的头按回墙上，下身开始惩罚性的抽动。

贾斯汀能感觉到布莱斯手掌包裹下的颈动脉里汩汩流淌的血液随着心跳一鼓一鼓地跳动，他俯趴在墙壁上，随着布莱斯撞击的节奏顶动着身体，布莱斯粗鲁的呼吸喷撒在他的耳后让那一小块敏感的皮肤升温发热。在喘息中，他问布莱斯，“为什么……你为什么要这么做？”

“我会帮你修手机的。” 布莱斯不耐烦地回答道，没有一丝停顿。

“不是这个。” 贾斯汀吞咽口水，握紧拳头，修剪干净的指甲埋进手心里，一字一顿用他能构成的最清晰的声音重新问，“为什么，你、要这么做，布莱斯？”

布莱斯终于停下了抽插的动作，等不到回应的贾斯汀不安地想要转头，却一下子被布莱斯整个翻了个身，他将阴茎整根抽出，贾斯汀发出一声轻轻的空虚的呻吟，像被掐住嗓子的小猫。布莱斯扶住自己的分身前后摆动，砸在贾斯汀的胯前，发出色情的闷响声。贾斯汀的喉结上下挪动，他垂下眼睛，又鼓起勇气似的地抬起头直视布莱斯，“我们只是——‘玩玩’。不对吗？” 

布莱斯用愤怒的双眼回盯着贾斯汀，让他有些头皮发麻。他咬住口腔侧壁脸颊的肉，倔强地没有挪开视线。他想起第一次布莱斯的手从他的腰侧移动到他的臀瓣上，想起第一次布莱斯将鼓起的裤裆顶入他的大腿之间，他的手解开他的皮带，第一次布莱斯探进臀缝当中找到那个隐蔽的入口，他的食指指腹抚摸着那圈紧实的褶皱，满意地感受着贾斯汀靠在他怀里的轻微的战栗。布莱斯那时候说，“只是玩玩而已，我们是朋友，贾斯汀，对吧。” ——于是最终是布莱斯叹了口气，他捏住贾斯汀的脸颊，抬起他的头让他的后脑勺撞在墙上，居高临下地望着他，轻蔑地眯起眼睛笑了一声，觉得这个情形太过可笑，“你觉得你可以和我谈条件吗，弗利？”

贾斯汀愣住了。布莱斯将他的沉默当作了怯懦的退缩，顺心地松开手，将贾斯汀的腿抬起架在手肘上，露出腿间依旧不停张合的蜜穴。布莱斯揉了揉贾斯汀棕色的卷发，像是在哄一只不听话的宠物，一边将挺立的分身喂进不知餍足的小口里。柔嫩的甬道再次被打开、撑满，敏感的部位分泌着肠液，使身体能够更好地吞进更多的柱身。“你觉得要是杰西卡看到你现在这样被男人操干的样子，她会生气？发疯？大哭？还是会激起性致？” 每个上扬的词尾，布莱斯都狠狠地撞进贾斯汀。贾斯汀的脚够不着地，他只能依靠地抱住布莱斯的脖子，贴近他的怀里。他将脸埋进布莱斯汗津津的颈窝里，发出布莱斯喜欢的那种脆弱、柔软的呻吟声和压抑的抽泣，直到埋在贾斯汀体内的布莱斯尽数射进肠道的最深处。

他们就这样的姿势停滞了一段时间，也许三十秒，也许五分钟，布莱斯的软下来的阴茎滑出温热的甬道，粘腻的精液从红肿的穴口流出。贾斯汀将布莱斯推开，在地上找到自己的裤子和衣服，潦草地用衣袖擦拭着腿间的白色液体。布莱斯沉默地盯着贾斯汀重新穿好衣服，将他自己半硬的阴茎塞进牛仔裤里。贾斯汀没有看他，扭过头，打开门，让走廊里的光照进布莱斯的房间里，“我得走了。”

“嗯。” 布莱斯哼了一声。

“……杰西卡是个好女孩。” 贾斯汀在门口踌躇了半会，开口道。他的嗓音沙哑，身子酸痛，依旧逃避着与布莱斯对视，“我喜欢她，很多。我不想伤害她。”

他没有等布莱斯的回应，便逃出房间，在身后关上了门，却始终能感觉到布莱斯的注视。


End file.
